Go Inside
by XV
Summary: Iimzadi dared me to write a J/7 drabble using the now ridiculously infamous phrase, “Go Inside.” Ala the bloopers from the audio play of "Cupid has Been Assimilated" by Patricia L Givens. So it’s all her fault, like we all didn’t know that already. Pffft


**Go Inside!**

Author: XV

Rating: PG

Pairing: J/7

Skype Dare

_Iimzadi dared me to write a J/7 drabble using the now ridiculously infamous phrase, "Go Inside." Ala the bloopers from the audio play of Cupid has Been Assimilated by Patricia L Givens. So it's all her fault, like we all didn't know that already. Pffffffffttt._

_Everything belongs to whoever owns Trek, lucky sods. The characters etc. aren't mine but I'd sure as hell put in a bid if they ever came up for sale. No profit, yadda, yadda, if TPTB didn't know what to do with the characters they should have consulted the Horde, yadda, jabber, rhubarb, I dare ya to sue me. Pfffftt!_

Kathryn Janeway stood outside the open door to her quarters, pinching the bridge of her nose to head off the brain ache that was creeping up on her with every passing second. She was particularly confused as to how such a wonderful evening had gone so suddenly, unexpectedly and ridiculously awry.

Glancing over her hand at her companion, she was once again taken aback at the woman's amazing beauty. She was still in something of a state of euphoria, having just spent the previous 3 hours with Seven on their first "official" date.

It had been a truly perfect date to be sure. Seven had called for her at her quarters, presenting her with a bouquet of flowers and providing the sweets in the form of herself as abundant 'eye-candy'. Instead of one of her usual biosuits, Seven had chosen to wear a pair of dark slacks with a shimmering blue silk blouse that brought out the colour of her eyes. Indeed the sheen of the silk seemed to compliment the silver of her various Borg implants, highlighting them and making them appear to be some kind of exotic jewellery. The final touch of low heeled standard issue boots gave her a decidedly debonair presence.

Although Kathryn hadn't known what Seven would be wearing, her own knee length, pale green dress, cinched elegantly at one hip, and with a dip exposing much of her back had been a perfect companion to Seven's outfit. Without a doubt, they made a decidedly handsome pair.

The holodeck programme had been perfect, their dinner was delicious and punctuated by easy conversation and gentle touches leading to Seven's invitation to dance. When Kathryn had complimented Seven on her choices for the date and her dancing, the younger woman had shyly admitted that she had been researching the subject of human and particularly same-sex human mating rituals in order to be better prepared for this date than she had been for her previous foray into dating.

Kathryn had laughed and hugged her at that and assured her that her research had definitely been fruitful and appreciated. At least that had been her opinion while they were on the holodeck, but now, in front of her quarters, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She had readily agreed to Seven's rather chivalrous request to "Escort her home." And having arrived at her quarters had asked Seven to join her for a nightcap, because she really didn't want the evening to end. She was totally unprepared for the young woman's rather abrupt response.

"That would be inappropriate for a first date Kathryn," the younger woman had stated. "I intend to accomplish everything in this courtship in the proper manner."

"The proper manner?" Kathryn had spluttered, completely dumfounded.

"Yes. My research stipulates that it is not appropriate to accept such an invitation until the 3rd date. If I were to do so before that it would be an indication that I thought you were 'easy' or that you thought I was 'easy'. And that is not a desired outcome."

"But Seven, we already know each other, and you've been in my quarters at all hours in the past." Kathryn tried to reason with her.

"Never the less, we are now dating and this is our first date." Seven noted the Captain's growing agitation and hit upon some information from her research that might mollify her, at least a little, "I will however, give you a good-night kiss." She finished brightly.

Kathryn stared at her in disbelief, when something suddenly clicked into place and several of the evening's events started to make sense.

"Seven, how much information did you gather about human mating rituals?"

"All that was available in the database, and of course all the information present in the Collective."

"And you've looked into current human mating rituals?"

The blondes face dropped a little and she hesitated before continuing, "I… I have not proceeded beyond the late 21st century data. But I thought, as you are from a Traditionalist background, that….." she broke off as she saw the lopsided grin appear on Kathryn's face.

The red-head reached up and stroked Seven's left arm as she firmly pressed her toward the open doorway once more.

"Well Seven, as your research really isn't complete, I think you'll just have to trust me on this point. I don't think you're 'easy' and I assure you I'm not 'easy'." She continued to press the young Borg through the doorway.

"So in the name of God will you just….GO INSIDE!"

Smiling, Seven moved in front of Kathryn as she responded, "I will comply Kathryn."


End file.
